


Because that's what friends do

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [20]
Category: Jaspar-Fandom
Genre: Joe misses Caspar, M/M, So he starts a tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Is that my picture as your lockscreen?"





	

"Is that my picture as your lockscreen?"

Okay so funny thing,Joe is lonely.Actually no words can describe how lonely Joe Sugg can be from time to time.It really isn't his fault more like a way of the universe to remind him that he's alone.

One day he is a ray of sunshine and the other he believes people hate him.This was mainly the reason why Joe loved being around anyone.That way when these dark days came,he could talk about it and feel better.

This was also the reason why he loved being roomates with Caspar...

At least at first.

Now Caspar had gone to visit his parents and Joe was,in simple words,a mess.

Enter the stupid idea of making Caspar his lockscreen because that way he would feel as if he's there.

A wonderful idea.

And not creepy.

Not at all.

Unfortunately for Joe,the universe hates him and now Caspar was back a day earlier.Something that would normally make Joe very happy...if only Caspar hadn't accidentally saw his phone.

"What?No!That would be weird"

"But this is literally my face"

"Wow mate like no other people in the world are blonde!"Joe tried to defend himself.Like he could actually get himself out of this one.Anyone that had seen Caspar could recognise the picture from miles.

Still Joe had a small hope that Caspar wouldn't know his own face.

Seemed like a smart idea.

Caspar frowned and grabbed the phone placing it next to him"Seriously?"

Joe sighed before letting a small laugh escape his lips"Well this is awkward but would you believe me if I said that I found your long lost twin?"

"Joe!"

"Fine!I made you my lockscreen!But only because I missed you"he admitted quickly grabbing his phone"I know it's weird bu--"

"It's actually kind of sweet"

"Wait what?"

"I mean,it's cute that you missed me so much you felt the need to make me your lockscreen"Caspar smiled"but you know if you missed me,you could just have skyped me or something"

"The lockscreen seemed like a better idea"Joe continued"I actually kind of like it"

"Joe--"

"I'm keeping it!"

(Thus a tradition was born.From that moment and on,whenever Caspar left,he became Joe's lockscreen.

Because it's totally not weird and that's what friends do)


End file.
